


That Explains A Lot

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Background Character Death, Background Relationships, Canon Backstory, Canon Dialogue, Episode: s02e05 Beauty and the Beast, Haiku, Other, Poetry, Repression, Survivor Guilt, What Doesn't Kill You Can Still Seriously Mess You Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther makes a revealing slip of the tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Explains A Lot

“It's been a long time...  
“Since Ygraine, since anyone—”  
Less said, the better.


End file.
